sacred dragon: mystical three 2*~
by AnImEAnGyLL
Summary: Rae, Maiya and Jena in the Z world!!! Who is Maiya so shocked to see? oh yah, Trunks get embaressed big time and Goten gets really hyper about pokemon!!! plz r/r!


My note* SorrySorrySorry for the X-treme delay of my fic but I had a ALOT of homework! You know the [so called] school comes first. Yah, so go get some iced tea or whatever and read my fic! Here it is…

Disclaimer* yah, I don't own dragonballz in any way [really really really wish I did though!] it belongs to those who created them in the first place! So don't sue me!!! And I don't own pokemon either!

~/last time on "sacred dragon: mystical three"

"hey everybody." Said Goten. 

"hi son." Said Goku.

"yo, Goten. Hey!" said Trunks. "I wanna introduce you to Maiya."

"who." Said Goten.

"Maiya…that name sounds so familiar." Said the girl.

"Hey Goten, glad you could make it, bro!" said Gohan. "meet Rae."

"who." Said Goten.

"that's my other sister over there, Jena, come on over here." Said Rae.

"hi Goten." Said Jena.

"what, who are all these people." Asked Goten, who was going crazy with confusion.

"son, this is Rae, Maiya and Jena. They are from another world who got transported here through the "sacred dragon" forest. Hey, now I remember, isn't that what happened to your friend over there." He pointed to the girl. "Anyway's, They will be staying here at capsule corps." explained Goku.

Them Maiya joined the bunch of people around Goten. That was when she noticed the girl.

"O-OMIGOSH, IT'S YOU!!! You're here!" Said Maiya.

[^-^]

__

"hey, do you know her or something?" said Trunks, turning to Maiya.

"yah, I can't believe it. It's Nychal!" said Maiya. "oh, I missed you so much. How long have you been here?" She walked over to Nychal.

"ever since the 'party', remember?" said Nychal. They hugged for a very long time.

"yah….are you okay?" Said Maiya. Maiya remembered when Nychal and Jary, Nychal's ex-boyfriend broke up at the party. She ran out right after that. No one knew where she was or where she went.

"um hmm." Said Nychal. "we're over now, who cares about him! Anyway, I'm with Goten now. He could kick Jary's butt anyday!" She went over to Goten and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to blush.

"what was that for?" said Goten.

"nothing." replied Nychal.

"well, I really like your hair! anime style rocks!" said Maiya.

Nychal had short black hair with red streaks and blue eyes. Right now, she was wearing a red skirt and white tank top, with blue sneakers.

"hey thanks, but does my nose look too big?" said Nychal.

Yah, I mean…!" said Jena, then stopped, realizing what she had just said.

"Jena, why don't you go play barbies or something with Bra." Said Maiya.

They both talked for a looong time, catching up on stuff that had been going on lately.

"I guess they don't want to be interrupted." Said Goten.

"yah, we'll come back later." Said Trunks. They both started to go inside.

~/

__

"team rocket blast's off at the speed of light!"

"surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"meowth, that's right!"

"what's your favorite pokemon?" said Gohan to Rae.

"I love charmander, he's so cute." Squealed Rae.

"I like bulbasaur." Said Gohan.

"hey, don't you think Ash and Misty like each other or something?" said Rae.

"I always thought Tracy liked Misty?" said Gohan.

"nooo, remember that episode…." Said Rae, but got interrupted by Trunks and Goten coming in. "ah, forget it."

"whatcha watchin'?" said Goten. "yay, pokemon is on!" he jumped onto the couch and started watching t.v. "go pikachu!!!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"hey cool, I learned how to do that sweat-drop thing." Said Rae. "Gohan, you wanna do somethin' else now?" 

"go pikachu, go pikachu!!!" yelled Goten, then stopped when he saw everyone staring at him.

"what, I like pikachu! What's it to you!" said Goten. "anyway, pikachu rules."

"what, NO! jigglypuff rules all the way." Exclaimed Trunks

"anyways….yah, you wanna go for a walk?" suggested Gohan.

"sure." Said Rae.

They left capsule corps. with Trunks and Goten still babbling on about pikachu and jigglypuff.

__

Later…

"so…" said Rae.

"so…" said Gohan.

"ahh…" said Rae.

"umm…" said Gohan.

"OH F-WORD, JUST SAY SOMETHING." Said Rae.

"okay, i…" said Gohan.

'damn, he look's nervous.' Thought Rae.

"i…i…I like food, do you?" said Gohan, really quickly.

"that's not what you were gonna say, I could tell by your expression." Said Rae.

"okay…I like you." Said Gohan, in a really low voice.

"what, what'd you say." Said Rae, she leaned closer to him and put a hand to her ear.

"I SAID I LIKE YOU, oh crap!!!" said Gohan. Then he started to walk a bit faster.

"wait, Gohan." Said Rae, catching up to him. She saw that he was blushing. Then she gave him a hug.

"guess what, I think we both feel the same way." Whispered Rae, into Gohan's ear.

Gohan's hand brushed against Rae's. Then he took her hand and walked the rest of the way home.

~/ 

"hey, you wanna go see where the others are." Said Maiya.

"bet Goten's watching pokemon, he loves pikachu! I mean, he's even got pikachu boxers! …..Ahh, not that I know of, exactly." Said Nychal.

"right…"said Maiya.

__

Later…

"pokemon, gotta catch 'em all."

"told you so." Said Nychal to Maiya.

"hey guys, what's up." said Maiya, she went to sit beside Trunks since that was the only seat left in front of the t.v.

"nothing much." Said Trunks.

Then Bra walked into the room.

"Trunks, I think this is yours. Mom found these outside your room. She told you to go put it in the washer." She held up Trunks 'jigglypuff' boxers. 

"GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!!!" yelled Trunks. He jumped up to retrieve his boxers. His face was fire-engine red.

"oh and this, too." Bra held up another one of Trunks boxers. This time it was bright pink!

"BRA, I'M GONNA TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME…!!!" exclaimed Trunks, whose face was redder than ever, with veins popping up all over his face.

"okay, okay. Cool it! They're just underpants!!! Just because you're in front of Mai…!!!!" said Bra. But couldn't finish what she was saying because Trunks started to chase her through the house.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SQUIRT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ MY MIND!!!" yelled Trunks.

When Bra finally out-ran Trunks and locked herself in her room, Trunks went back to where the others were.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" said Goten. He was rolling around the floor, holding his stomach.

"shut up, Goten!" said Trunks.

"hmmph…!!!" said Nychal, then covered her mouth from laughing.

"haha…cute!!!" said Maiya, which made Trunks blush even harder.

"who buys you those boxers, anyway?" said Goten, who finally calmed down a little.

"my mom." Said Trunks, looking down, holding his boxers.

"you gonna get back at Bra?" asked Goten.

"oh, I'm gonna get back at her. Just see, she's gonna be sorry, making a fool of me in front of…!" mumbled Trunks. He sat back down again right in time for _"whose that pokemon?"_

"its tentacool." Said Maiya.

"no, its tenta_cruel _!" replied Goten.

"TENTACOOL!"

"TENTACRUEL!"

"TENTACOOL!"

"TENTA…!"

__

"it's tentacool!!!!"

"aright!!!!!" yelled Maiya.

"awww man." Said Goten, feeling very ashamed of himself.

"hey, where's Gohan and your sister? They've been gone for a really long time." Said Trunks.

"I dunno…..wait a minute! Do you think they…" said Goten. His voice trailed off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Trunks and Goten started laughing.

Maiya and Nychal just stared at them.

"but really, do you think…?" said Nychal.

"nah!!!" replied Maiya and Nychal at the same time.

"GOHAN'S BUSTED!!!" said Goten in a very loud voice.

"will you calm down. Did you have sugar for breakfast or something?" Said Maiya, getting really frustrated. 

"okay, okay." Said Trunks.

"yah." Said Goten, with tears in his eyes. He was still laughing a little when he realized that the "pokerap" was on.

"POKERAP!!! I'M THE BEST, NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!!!" yelled Goten. Then he started to say the pokerap.

"BE QUIET, KAKARROT'S STUPID SON." Yelled Vegeta, from the kitchen.

"my son is not stupid!" said Goku.

"oops…………" said Goten, then he slowly sat back down.

"Nychal, don't you think togepi's the cutest. It's my favorite." Said Maiya.

"yah, but I like psyduck better." Replied Nychal.

"you like togepi!!! Me too!!!" said Trunks, coming up to where Maiya and Nychal were.

"ahem…hey Trunks….ahh…I thought _jigglypuff_ was your favorite?" whispered Goten.

"oh." Replied Trunks, then he started blushing.

"you…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Goten started to laugh again.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!!!" said a very frustrated Vegeta, who was probably trying to enjoy his lunch.

"he's at it again." Said Nychal, putting a hand to her head, shaking her head. "boy's never learn."

"now what are you laughing at?" said a very puzzled Maiya, walking up to Goten.

"huh, oh nothing, nothing! Just that…mmph!!! Goten was about to say something when Trunks covered his mouth.

"oh, he was just going to say that he was leaving. RIGHT GOTEN?" said Trunks. He was still blushing.

"whatever." Said Goten, trying to pry Trunk's hands of his mouth. He walked towards the entrance when suddenly…

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!"

It was Goten. Overcome by curiosity, we all ran to where he was. And what we saw also shocked us a lot.

It was Gohan…. And Rae….MAKING OUT? On the porch? Were we seeing right or did we need to get our eyes checked! 

~/

When Rae and Gohan finished *ahem*, they looked up to see Maiya, Nychal, Trunks and Goten looking at them with silly grins on their faces. 

"oh, um, HI!!!! We were just…." Rae was at a loss for words.

"ahh..TALKING, yah, we were talking!" replied Gohan, then reached behind to scratch his head.

"actually, try KISSING!!!" replied Maiya, trying to stop herself from laughing. 

Hahahahahahahahahahaha…

"hey, what's up? Are we missing all the action?" said Jena, poking her head through the door.

"yah, are we." Said Bra.

"hey Jena, Bra!" said Maiya. "yo Jen, guess what Rae was up to?" 

"don't even try." Said Rae, her voice was as cold as steel.

"she's gonna know sooner or later, you know!" said Maiya, matter-of-factly. 

"yah, well she's too young to know now, okay! So shush before I have to make you." Yelled Rae.

"sheesh, take a chill pill." Replied Maiya. 'boy, was it me or did her eyes just bug out of her head? She's got the hots for Gohan.' Maiya thought.

"I am not too young to know about whatever you guys are talking about" Replied Jena.

"yah, me too." Said Bra. "oh Trunks, about before…"

"don't!" replied Trunks, in a very aggravated voice.

"okay then." Said Bra, but she tried to hold back a smirk.

__

Meanwhile… 

"so Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, what do you think about our visitors?" said Bulma, while frying chicken.

"I think they're pretty nice." Said Goku, while fiddling around with the calculator.

"they're so sweet." Said Chichi.

"hmph whatever, hurry up with that chicken already, woman!" said Vegeta.

"you just ate, how could you be hungry again?" asked Bulma.

"I'm a saiyan, we got appetite." Was all Vegeta said.

"hey Vegeta, look. When I do this." He typed '5663', "I turn it upside down, it says 'eggs', wow. That's so cool."

"let me see that." Vegeta snatched the calculator from Goku. He tried as may numbers, but couldn't come up with any word.

"ha ha, Vegeta. I'm smarter than you." Said Goku, dancing around the kitchen. 

"stupid machine." Vegeta threw the calculator across the kitchen, and broke it into pieces.

"hey." Said Goku, in a shaky voice. Then he started to whimper, and a tear started to fall down one cheek.

"aww, it's okay Goku. BAD VEGETA." Said Chichi.

Then Chichi started scolding Vegeta about not throwing things across the room.

"hey dudes, what's cookin?" said Krillin, walking in with 18 and baby Marron.

"fried chicken." Said Bulma.

"hey, what's wrong with Goku?" said Krillen. Goku was still whimpering.

"oh, Vegeta just broke his calculator." Said Bulma.

"oh I see." Said Krillen, then sat down with the others.

~/

"I'm bored." Complained Maiya.

"me too." Said Nychal.

"hey look, ice cream truck. Let's go get some, Jena. Then after we could watch digimon and monster rancher." Suggested Bra.

"okay then." Replied Jena. They both walked away knowing they had at least something to do.

"oh yay. That's so much fun." Said Rae, in a sarcastic voice.

"I know, lets play 'truth, dare, double-dare, promise-to-repeat' then. It's better than doing nothing." Suggested Gohan.

"okay." Said Rae.

"sure." Said Nychal, twirling her hair.

"oh yah." Said Goten, looking over to Nychal.

"alright." Said Maiya.

"yup." Said Trunks, twiddling his thumbs. He had some look in his eyes.

"okay then. Can we go to the family room? Wait, don't we need a bottle or something." Said Gohan.

"got one." Said Trunks, getting a bottle from the recycling box thing.

__

Later…

Once everyone had settled in the family room, they started the game.

"wait, I need a drink." Said Nychal.

"I'll get you one." Said Gohan, he started to get up.

When he got back back, everyone looked excited.

"okay, I'll do eenie-meenie-minie-mo to see who goes first." Said Gohan. The last person left was Goten.

"okay, ready." Goten spun the bottle and it landed on…

*****

well, how do you like this one??? As you know, the next one will be about a truth or dare thing! If you got any questions or suggestions or whatever, just tell me!!! Okay, I gotta bounce now, lots of homework [yuck!!!]


End file.
